


hairbreadth

by esmeanne



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: 1930s, F/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 17:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeanne/pseuds/esmeanne
Summary: a very small distance or margin; narrow; CLOSE





	hairbreadth

They were there because of a misunderstanding. Because of a miscommunication between the Volturi guard and whomever had reported them.

Esme knew very little about the Volturi. She knew that Carlisle had lived with them for some time, that they were a necessary evil that existed to protect the lives of vampires.

Carlisle feared them, of that she was certain. She'd seen the worry in his eyes when he sat her down a decade earlier, explaining the purpose of the Volturi and how afraid he was that Edward's vigilante streak would cause them to intervene. They hadn't, of course, Edward was smart enough to cover his tracks.

But now, ten years later, they were after them for reasons she wasn't quite sure of. They were lined up in their backyard, dozens of ancient vampires in dark robes stood before them in the moonlight.

She and Carlisle stood the closest to their visitors as the leaders of their coven, Edward and Rosalie were close by at their sides but slightly behind them.

Carlisle spoke to Aro, his voice gentle but firm in his insistence that there must have been a misunderstanding. He told his old friend that they'd done nothing wrong, that while he'd created three new vampires in the years since they'd last been together, we were all under control.

"Their eyes tell me so." Aro replied before going on to marvel at the fact that Carlisle had managed to convert newborns to his way of life.

Esme glanced at Rosalie, who had only been a vampire for a few years . Her eyes had turned to the bright golden shade that the rest of their family shared. She was coming around, not yet forgiving Carlisle but accepting Esme's companionship. The two had grown close over her newborn period, bonding over their shared human experiences. They'd discussed their pain, mourned their human dreams that would never come true. Rosalie grieved for Esme's son with her, grieved the children she herself would never have.

Rosalie's eyes flicked to Esme, her stance defensive.

Carlisle and Aro spoke on, prompting one of the Volturi guards to step forward. He was a large man, the tallest among the guards; his eyes were bright red, a sneer on his face as he reached toward Rosalie.

Rosalie barred her teeth and stepped back, preparing for a fight.

Esme moved without thinking, a hiss she hadn't known herself capable of escaping. She lunged at the guard, pushing his hand away from the younger woman.

"Don't touch her." She growled.

Everyone went still, the entire guard silent as their eyes turned to her.

Carlisle's voice was soft as lifted his hand to her, beckoning her back to him. "Esme."

She didn't move, firm in her protective stance.

Aro sounded delighted when he spoke, his voice higher than before. "Felix. Demetri."

Two vampires moved forward, each of them grabbing ahold of one of Esme's arms and dragging her away from the Cullens.

Edward and Rosalie gasped, moving forward to stand at Carlisle's side as twin hisses escaped them. Carlisle lifted his arms, telling them to stay back even as the guards began to tug on Esme's limbs.

She was quiet, her eyes on Carlisle as his eyes went back and forth between her and Aro.

"Aro, my friend…" Carlisle murmured, stepping forward. His eyes were pleading, wide with fear.

"We cannot allow violence against the Volturi." Aro told him, shaking his head as he looked at Esme. "Caius?"

The shorter man stepped forward, his blood red eyes menacing as he placed a hand on either side of Esme's head.

Her eyes met Carlisle's again, accepting of what was to come. She'd escaped death before and she was happy to have had the extra time that she did, happy to have had such wonderful years with Carlisle and their family.

"I love you." She mouthed.

Carlisle stepped forward. "No, please!" He moved toward where the men were holding Esme, causing them to tug and tighten their holds. He watched in horror as her skin began to crack, as the silver scar on her neck started to stretch under the stress of Caius' strength.

"Aro, please. " He begged.

A smile crept across Aro's face, reveling in the fact that he had Carlisle Cullen begging in front of him.

"She meant no harm. Please let her go." He didn't dare take another step closer for fear of what they would do in response. "Please."

Aro held Carlisle's gaze for a moment, torturing the man he called a friend before nodding at the vampires holding Esme back. "Enough."

Felix, Demetri, and Caius let Esme go, making her gasp in surprise. Their touch was quickly replaced by Carlisle's gentle hands pulling her away. In less than a second, they were behind Rosalie and Edward who held their defensive positions before the Volturi.

Carlisle fell to his knees in the dirt, tugging Esme down with him. He reached for her arms, examining the damage. He trailed careful fingers down her shoulders, looking over her elbows and wrists with a doctor's eye.

"I'm okay." She told him.

He moved to her neck, pressing a gently touch to the scar he'd left almost two decades ago.

"Carlisle," Esme murmured, lifting her hand to cover his over her neck. "darling, I'm okay."

His eyes finally met hers and Esme was taken aback by how frightened he looked. She'd known him to worry, had seen it firsthand during Edward's time away, during Rosalie's transformation, had seen it during the many times she'd done something a little too reckless. She was used to her husband worrying but what she saw then was nothing short of terror and devastation.

"You- Esme, you can't do something like that." His voice was almost stern, a tone she'd never heard from him. "You can't…you're lucky they showed us mercy."

She ran her thumb over his knuckles, squeezing the hand that still rested on her neck. "They were going to hurt Rose."

He shook his head slightly, both in frustration and understanding. She'd do it again for their family. It was unspoken between them, their willingness to die for the sake of each other or the young vampires they considered their children. Carlisle moved his hands to cradle her cheeks, reveling in the unnatural warmth he felt every time he touched her.

She leaned forward, kissing him gently before resting her forehead against his.

Carlisle allowed his eyes to close. He took a moment to just feel her, her soft skin beneath his hands, to breathe in her scent, bask in the love he felt radiating off of her.

Behind them, they could hear Aro's words to Edward and Rosalie. He agreed with Carlisle's assurances- there had been a mistake. The Volturi were not needed here at this time. They heard Aro offer a polite goodbye, even calling out to Carlisle with false kindness as they retreated.

Carlisle ignored him, waiting until he was sure they were gone before lifting his head and speaking again. "I almost lost you."

Esme opened her eyes, reaching out to clutch the material of his shirt in her hand.

"I love you." He told her, his voice wavering just slightly.

She pressed another kiss to his lips, tugging on his shirt until his hands moved from their resting place on her cheeks to land on her sides. He pulled her to him, settling her on his lap as he shifted off of his knees, sitting on the grass.

As her legs wrapped securely around his waist, she hear the sound of the children quickly disappearing into the house. She couldn't help but laugh, nudging her nose against Carlisle's. "We're scaring them again."

"They'll live." He responded, capturing her lips in another kiss.

Her arms found their way around his neck, her fingers tugging gently at his hair when his tongue slipped past her lips.

She rocked her hips against his, nipping at his bottom lip when he let out a soft growl.

"Bed." He said in between kisses, standing with still wrapped around him.

"No." She shook her head and then nodded toward cluster of trees that marked the beginning of a rather deep forest that existed at the end of their property.

Esme tightened her legs around him, watching his face as he began to run. Her fingers continued to move through the hair at his nape, making the corners of his mouth quirk.

He made his way through the forest quickly, coming to a stop when they reached the site of the small stream that they'd spent many nights beside.

Carlisle knelt down onto the ground, moving his hand up and down her back. "I love you."

"I love you too." She told him, ducking her head to press a kiss against his old scars. She smiled at his shiver, at how he clutched her closer. Not long ago, he flinched and stiffened when she touched his neck, the painful memories rushing back.

"I love you." Carlisle repeated, his voice soft and hands gentle as they slipped under the fabric of her blouse.

Esme ran her tongue over the worst of his scars. "I love you too." She lifted her head and pressed a kiss to his jaw, another to his chin before biting at it playfully. "Now, let me show you just how much."


End file.
